I'd Come For You
by Ironhide's Girl 103
Summary: Stars stood not far away from where Deckerd was standing. The blue brave held out his gun and badge, but was challenged by the twin Chieftains. The Build Team and the other two Braves tried to stop Stars from sacrificing herself to protect their leader for Yuuta. Stars belong to me and me alone.


**Summary: Stars stood not far away from where Deckerd was standing. The blue brave held out his gun and badge, but was challenged by the twin Chieftains. The Build Team and the other two Braves tried to stop Stars from sacrificing herself to protect their leader for Yuuta. Deckerd shouted at the femme as she rams into him knocking him down to the ground as the watched as Stars get stabbed by on of the Chieftain twins. She looked at the group as the all helped Deckerd up, the swords that went through her armor, engeron found it's way out of the wound as the femme fell to her knees.**

 **Rated M**

 **Enjoy!**

The Braves had gotten a call saying there were robot's outside the city limits. Deckerd stood up the other following suit, Shadowmaru and Stars nod at each other as they hurried out, knowing that they better show up first and watch for any weaknesses. It wasn't long before Deckerd showed up and changed going thought the same things as always. The others staying behind, Yuuta standing beside the blue brave.

The two other robots smirk at each other, one taking out his sword and pointed at Deckerd. Stars leaped out from behind the group as they tried to grab her.

"Stars!" Shadowmaru tried to keep up with the femme. 

"Don't!" The build team yell.

Stars reached Deckerd in time as the red Chieftain rams his sword into the femme's abdom.

" **Stars**!" The blue brave cried out as it was too late to help the femme. Deckerd fell onto his back as the watched Stars take the sword, that it was meant to be for him, not her. The white femme looked at the others as they helped Deckerd up off the ground. Something blue slowly started to spill out of the wound on Stars as the sword was pulled out of her, she fell to her knees holding a servo's over the wound.

Yuuta began to cry as McCrane and Power Joe lay Stars' frame down. The boy ran over to the femme tears staining his face as he had grown attached to the femme over the years that she had stayed with them.

 **"Stars! Please don't die!** " The boy sobs as he placed a hand on the femme's Cybertronian metal face. The femme optics flickered as she used most of her energy on telling Yuuta this.

"Yuuta, you don't need to cry over me." Stars reached over her frame to bring her black servo around Yuuta in a form of a hug as her optics flicked off.

Yuuta screamed the femme's name out at the lifeless frame of the Cybertronian femme. " **Stars**!" The fourth grader pounds his small fist again the femme's large servo sobbing as he did so. " **No!** **Stars, please, wake up!** "

"Yuuta?" Deckerd spoke his voice soft as he felt the pain the boy felt for losing Stars as did the others. "Stars sacrificed herself to save me." Deckerd tried to move the femme's servos away from the boy. "She seen how much you loved us, and that we are will to sacrifice ourselves to protect you and the others."

The boy hid in the femme's servo as he didn't want to leave Stars. Build Team looked down at their boss as they felt how Yuuta felt. Gunmax and Shadowmaru both didn't show their grief, but the others could tell they were.

There was the sound of a someone pulling up. A white and red ambulance stopped letting a 12 year old girl out as the ambulance changed. The girl was rude and made a comment. "You shouldn't act like a crybaby in from of Knight." With that said the two left the group.

Deckerd gave a deep aggressive growl at the two as his human was called a name, the others looked at him as they all realized that Stars had rubbed off on all of them. Everyone sighs as they left, McCrane and Power Joe carried Stars' frame to flat bed trailer that was waiting. The two stayed behind the trailed until they were back at Headquarters.

The two older brother unloaded Stars' frame in one the repair cradles. It was mostly Deckerd's that they put the femme's frame in as the old man that had build them came in. "What happened to..." The old man stopped in his tracks as he saw Stars' frame lifeless. The two build team brothers look away from him.

McCrane spoke. "She sacrificed herself."

"For Deckerd." Power Joe finished as the two left to be with the other two brothers.

Shunsuke Toudou sighs as he looked up at the femme. "Stars...You're been thought a lot." The old man pats the white Cybertron's ped. "I don't know how I'll be able to repair you." Kagero's own frame sat across from where the femme's own was standing making it look like the femme was looking at Kagero's frame, but the old man knew that it wasn't true. A dim blue light could be seen by Mr. Toudou in the femme's optics. "Hang in there Stars. You too Kagero." With that said Mr. Toudou left the garage to see what all the yelling was from.

The build team walked in as they was the same mech sitting across from Deckerd's desk were Stars used to be. "Who are you?" Dumpson asked.

"That's Stars chair." McCrane snarls at the new mech.

The new mech stood up from chair. "I'm Knight. My lady calls me Duke."

"Duke?!"

"Only Lady can call me that. You call me Knight."

Both the oldest brother growl at the mech that called himself Knight. "You're not going to replace Stars." McCrane growls at the other mech.

"Tisk, Tisk. You should know that I am the new replacement for the femme. She was being fruitless."

McCrane took a step forward, but Dumpson stopped the brother. "He's not worth it McCrane." The yellow and blue mech mods. "Very well."

The build team left the Deckerd Room. McCrane saw Shadowmaru standing in front of his brother's frame, with Gunmax standing a ways off starting at Stars. The leader of Build team knew that Gunmax and Stars had a thing between them, but the death was taking the toll on all of them. Turning away from the sight McCrane followed his brothers to their quarters.

Shadowmar placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, before he silently spoke to his older brother. Gunmax sighs as he looked over Stars frame seeing her lithe frame lifeless, the sword wound was a clean hit as Gunmax could see though the wound in Stars midsection were her armor was the weakest. The green brave balled his hand into a fist, when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Shadowmaru."

Said mech nods at Gunmax as he spoke. "It's not your fault. Stars did what she thought was right."

"Bastard! They will pay for this." Gunmax snarls.

Shadowmaru shook his helm. "Gunmax..." The ninja had no other words to tell the other Brave. Stars in her servo that held Yuuta dropped something. Both Brave looked at the sound thinking it was Kagero, they didn't see anything until they looked at Stars lifeless frame. They both looked at the ground seeing a throwing star.

"Is that yours there doggie?" Gunmax joked trying to lighten the mood, but failed.

Shadowmaru knelt down picking the throwing star up, he looked it over closely. "I'm afraid that it's not Gunmax. It's one of Stars." As the ninja looked at the throwing star closely the mech saw that the weapon had take most of the impact of something. Standing back up the younger ninja faced Gunmax. "What does this look like to you?"

Gunmax took the throwing star out of the mech's hold. "Eh...looks the femme used it to slow down an impact of some sort." The other nods. "But that would mean that the little femme is still alive, but what about that bird mech?"

Shadowmaru laughs. "Both will come back."

walked back in sighing. "Shadowmaru, Gunmax." The two braves nod. "What are you two doing?"

Gunmax showed the old man the throwing star while Shadowmaru spoke. "Stars used her own throwing star to slow down the impact of the sword making it a less of a leathath."

"That female still had a few trick up her sleeve." Mr. Toudou said smiling up at the lifeless form of Stars. "She always seemed to amaze me that a female like her could take on Deckerd in his J-Deckerd form. Stars was always challenging you guys."

Both the brave smile as they knew why that was. The femme wanted to see them become a better Brave than they were before, always challenging themselves. Hearing the news the old man smiles as it gave him hope that he will be able to bring Stars back to fully function along with Kagero. "You two better shoo out of here. I have work to do on Stars." Gunmax and Shadowmaru were chased out by the old man that had made them as a team of mechanic came out to help repair Stars. "I can't guarantee if this will work or not, but don't let the others know. I'll try my best to take care of her for you Gunmax. I know how much you love having a few spitfires with her."

Gunmax just laughs at the old man as they left. Shadowmaru watched as they left to the Deckerd Room. "You're going to keep that?" The biker mech smirks at the ninja in a yes. 

Deckerd took Yuuta home and stayed with the boy. As the police car sait in the garage, the could head the young boy crying in his room. The sounds of distress made the police car sink down on his tires as the replayed the clip of Stars shoving him out of the way and having herself killed. A white and red ambulance was sitting at the end of the driveway, Deckerd noticed.

"She put herself in harm's way to keep you safe."

Deckerd headlights looked at the other. "Yes, but I carry the guilt of not being able to help her."

"I'm sorry if I was rude towards your team. Lady wants me to be the perfect policemen. I'm Knight. Lady calls me Duke."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to say I am sorry for what Lady said." Duke said feeling a tad sorry for the other.

Deckerd didn't say anything more, he watched Duke leave. After a few minutes had gone by the police car heard his name.

"Dekkado?"

"Yuuta." The police car opened the door letting the boy climb in and sit in the drivers seat. Yuuta smiles weakly at the steering wheel before he drifted off to sleep.

Back at the headquarters Mr. Toudou and a small group of other men were hard at work on fixing Stars. The old man watched the others worked as he saw that Stars was different than his giant robot's that he built. Looking up at the femme's frame Mr. toudou saw just how much Stars looked like humans under her armor, how smooth her face looked, and how a small frame like hers would pack a hard hit behind it.

"Toudou, Sir." One of the younger mechanics called.

"Yes?"

"We have ran into a small problem with trying to fix the female robot."

"What is it?"

"She's not made up like the others. I don't know how to explain it. It is best if you come and take a look for yourself."

Toudou nods as came over from working on Kagero's frame. The young male points to where the sword had gone through Stars midsection. "My god! Her own frame is healing itself, but how." The old man asked. "Everybody out. The young female needs her rest."

Once everyone was gone the older man stood in front of the female robot. "Take your time young lady." A small flick of light flashed across Stars optics at the man's words. "The Brave's will made do without you. In the meantime you heal the wounds you have taken for Deckerd."

Morning came and went as the old man came by again to see how Stars was doing. He saw nothing new from what the could see and sigh as the held onto the hope he still had on the female. A few younger men would come in and work on Kagero's frame when evey the other were not busy they would stop to see how the other was doing. Like before they didn't see any improvement, and were slowly losing hope as they had seen the other Braves come in all beaten and battered up.

"Where is Deckerd?" One asked.

"The brother Chieftain have taken J-Deckerd." Everyone looked in disbelief.

Drill Boy then adds. "Now what are we going to do? There is only seven of us? We don't have Stars to help and Toudou hasn't had time to repair Kagero. And now that the twins have J-Decekrd what can we do to stop them? We can only form Super Build Tiger and Duke Fire."

"Drill Boy is right." Gunmax spoke now.

"Guys, we can't lets this get use down." Yuuta tells the rest of the braves, but sighs. "We still have to fight to bring Deckerd back. And for Stars"

"Just how do we plan on doing that?" Power Joe asked. "We only have McCrane to plan a fight, if we still had Stars, she would of know what to do since she used to make battle plans and use them against the evil robot's she use to fight against."

Yuuta finds a sit on the edge of the platform looking down at his sneakers. "First Stars, now Deckerd." The young boy looks up at the red and white. "Duke." The boy asked the brave in a sadden voice. "Will you take lead in saving Deckerd?"

The white and red mech looked at Yuuta before looking at Lady who stood in the back. She walks toward the mech and nods before the mech looked at the others who all looked at him.

"Lady I..." Duke said as he had nothing to say.

"Shit!" The old man yells as he couldn't find a large enough metal patch to cover Stars wound. The wires, and hoses were all patched and were slowly being healed by the femme's own nanobites. Toudou looked up from the platform he was standing on to look up at Star's optics, a few flickers of aqua blue was showed at the old man, making him smiling as still had hope for Stars. "Give me time little lady, I'm trying to get you back in working order." The white femme's frame was a dull white color, one of her optics was cracked, energon stained most of the frame. "I'll be over working on Kagero while you rest."

The old man got down off the platform making his way over to Shadowmaru's older brother, when Star's frame fell from Deckerd's repair cradle. Toudou quickly turned around seeing a large cloud of dust, as the dust cloud cleared Toudou seen Stars frame on the ground one of her arms lying in front of her helm a hand pointing towards Kagero.

"What on earth?" He asked looking at the large hand that was laid out beside him. "What are you trying to tell me young lady?" Toudou followed were the femme was pointing at before finally seeing what the faint, yet lifeless Brave was trying to tell him. "You want me to repair Kagero before you?" The man looked into Stars optics and didn't get any reaction if that was the correct answer she was trying to tell him and tried again. "Young lady, if you're trying to tell me that the others need Kagero more than you. You're wrong." That's when a quick yet still faint flick of pale blue light crossed Stars' optics.

The others in the Deckerd room head a loud crash and all came running in to see if they were under attack, but were all greeted by the old man safe, and talking to the lifeless frame of Stars.

"Mr. Toudou, are you okay?" McCrane asked as the group came to stop behind him.

"Yes, but I have a feeling this young lady is trying to tell me something all this time."

"How do you know that for sure?" Dumpson asked.

Toudou looked at the red mech. "Look at how she fell out of Deckerd's repair cradle."

"Looks like she fell out of it, if you asked me." Duke said, the others all looked at him before looking at Toudou.

"Duke you need to look more closer."

"I am Sir."

Toudou smiles at them. "Our young lady here has been trying to tell me to abandon the repairs on herself in order to fix Kagero insead."

Shadowmaru spoke up. "Toudou, if I may ask. Why would Stars go through all the trouble of falling out of the repair cradle to point at my brother?"

"Maybe she likes him." Drill boy whispered at the ninja earning himself a hit on the helm by Gunmax who beat Shadowmaru to it.

"Thank you." Shadowmaru nodded at the green brave winked under his visor at him.

"I need some help in getting the young lady put back in Deckerd's repair cradle." Toudou asked the small group. He sighs as the old man noticed that there was now only seven Braves without Deckerd or Stars. _If I did bring Kagero back online after the repairs, what would happen?_ The old man asked himself, now see why Stars had go through all that trouble to tell him that the others needed Kagero if they couldn't bring Deckerd back home.

This time it wasn't McCrane and Power Joe that lifted Stars' frame up off the ground, but it was Duke. The newcomer picking the femme's frame up off the ground with the help of Drill Boy, both were careful not to harm Stars' frame anymore than it was already. They held the femme's frame until they were able to secure her frame before stepping back. Duke quickly looked over at Kagero before looking at the old man. "Mr. Toudou?" 

"Yes Duke?"

"What happened to Kagero that Shadowmaru is not letting me know about?"

Toudou smiles at the mech. "Give it time Duke and you'll know." Turning to the group the tells them. "It's getting late and you all should get some rest.I don't want to have any on of you in here unless you're hurt. Now shoo before I have to threaten you."

"Easy Toudou. They just got done having their asses kicked." Yuuta said.

"Language young man." Yuuta smiles and rubs the back of his head at Toudou. Slowly a row of light shut off as only a few stayed one in the large garage. Toudou watched and looked at Stars before leaving his office to go home.

Kagero powered his optics on as Mr. Toudou had fixed him, but was worried about his AI Unit being a rabble of messes. To Kagero it was fine, only a few memories of his short time online was erased. Turning his helm Kagero used his scanner to sweep over Stars' frame seeing that she was still alive, but barely hanging on as her frame was being overworked by the people that were working on her. Kagero left his own repair cradle to walk over to Stars as he got closer he could see that the femme had take a few good hits, and the most obvious one was the large gaping hole in the middle.

"Took a very good lethal hit for Deckerd? Hmm?" He asked out loud getting no answer from the femme. "Not much of a talker are you?"

The white frame of Stars gave a rumble of her engine before stopping and a voice that sounded horsie left the frame. "You try taking a sword in your abdomen and see how well you fare with a wound as large as mine mech."

"Fisty Stars for playing the ' _I'm dead'._ " Kagero answers.

A snort left Stars before she wrapped a servo over her wound that was trying to heal. "You've been in my place before, so don't give me crap about it. Now be a good little ninja and weld that fragging steel over my wound so my nanobites can heal faster than as this rate."

"Demanding." Kagero said as he turned away from her picking up the large piece of metal that the femme had asked for. "And for being a good looking femme you sure know how to scaaffics yourself for someone you hardly even know that well."

"Enough of your riddles that you hide behind Kagero. The only reason why I took the sword was for Yuuta to have Deckerd, but from what the others have said in here early that isn't the case now."

"Is that the real reason why you fell out of Master Deckerd's repair cradle?"

"The fragging reason why I fell out was because Toudou was spending too much of his time worrying about me. The others need you more than they need me. There's seven of them Kagero. If they lose another fight than they are in dire need of your help, besides..." Stars took the steel plating form Kagero's hold not going to finish what she was saying.

"Besides what?" The other wanted to know.

"Shut up with the questions and just weld this fragging steel over my wound!" Stars snapped at Kagero.

"If you continue to be rude I won't help you anymore than I already have."

Stars dimly light optics made the femme look like she was a near ghost to Kagero own optics that shown brightly in the dim place that they were being housed. A long pause was between a human made Brave and the Cybertronian femme.

"I did it because I still the code of honor that the Autobots have. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, even for the Braves." She said as she let's her optics flickered as she had used too much of her energy in taking the steel plating away from Kagero.

"Are you finished welding or are you going to stand her and look at me?"

Kagero didn't' say anything as he realized that Stars would die with honor and protect those that couldn't protect themselves from harm's way to save them. Even if it meant dying for their leader Deckerd or for Yuuta as she had done already for them both. As the winged mech was deep in thought he forgot to hear what Stars had asked him.

"Huh?" The older ninja looked at Stars before coughing as he helped Stars hold the metal plating to the wound as the started to weld it to the frame. A few hissing sound of pain left Stars causing Kagero to stop and look. "Are you in pain?"

"No, just." She bites back a wave of pain. "Just finish. I had worse."

The other nods as he finished welding the patch of metal on the wound, but when then touch was put away Stars hand him another metal patch and weld it to the back side of the sound. Once finished Kagero gave Stars a rare smile of his.

"May I ask you something Kagero?" The femme waited for the ninja brave to answer before saying. "Do you remember anything that happened between you and your brother before I came?"

"Not really, just being alone, in the dark and water."

Stars nods understanding why. "I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me. My nanobots will make my healing process go a little faster due to have metal to close the wound. I'm in your diet now Kagero, and due me a favor the next time. Try not to get yourself killed again" She told the other as Kagero leans against his repair cradle like Stars was.

"Stars...Once you're healed enough I wouldn't mind helping you in practice. Once is enough for me."

"Kagero, you don't have to ask. I"m a seasoned warrior." Bite back a wave of pain that came when she moves to step away from Deckerd's repair cradle. "When someone ask if I am okay, I'll give them the ' _I'm fine'_ it means that I'm not." Stars takes a few small steps before her legs gave up from under her, Kagero was quickly right next to the femme helping her stand.

"If you're going to leave this place than I'm going to have to tell you that you can't. You can't even stand up on your own."

"Eh, you're starting to sound like the bipolar medic that I know. Ratchet was his name. Earned his name well." The other Brave helped Stars back to the repair cradle before being stopped. "Leave me, Kagero." It's best to let them see that there is still hope left."

Kagero rolled his one optic at the femme. "Such a die hard femme."

Stars looked up from where she was sitting on the ground back resting against the wall. "Same can be said about yourself _ninja._ "

The other Brave sad down beside the femme his wings moving upwards to be in a less in the way. A long pause fell again before Stars looked over at Kagero. "Awe is the little birdie getting all soft on me?"

The look that Kagero shot the femme made her smile. "No need to give the shit look."

"I'm not giving you the _shit_ look."

"Kagero don't try to be such a aft. You.." Stars heard someone coming so she quickly powered down her optics and leaned over onto Kagero's shoulder. Kagero looked at Stars before he realized that Toudou was returning now. He quickly powered down himself just as the lights slowly were turned one and the old man watched as the light flickered on showing the two Braves at the far end of the building. Mr. Toudou smiled at the sight as he walked toward the two, he slowed down his pace as he got closer. "Odd. I don't remembering welding a patch of metal on you, Stars." He spoke as if he was asking the femme a question.

"Mr. Toudou." Duke called out as the walked in behind the human.

"Duke." The old man turned away from the two Braves. Stars lifted on side of her lips up into a smirk at Duke as Kagero caught a glimpse of it. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wanting to know more about Stars. She had saved Deckerd after all." The white and red mech said.

"Very well. All I can tell you Duke is that she's not form here. She came from a different place, a place where she fought in a war. A war between her own race. How she ended up here is a story that she needs to tell you."

"Stars seems like she was made by you."

"If I was made I would of been fixed just as quickly as Kagero."

Both Duke and Toudou looked at the femme resting on the ground her voice had them jumping. "You're a live?!" Duked asked. "If you were alive then why didn't try to talk?!"

"Heh, if only you could understand how I heal. Toudou's men worked on repairing my internals, but they didn't think about patching up the hole in me. If they would of done that in the first place I would be healing a lot quicker by now. I had Kagero weld the patches on so I can have my nano bites heal the wound quickly."

"Kagero is online?" Mr. Toudou asked the femme who smiles optics still a pale blue as she looked over at the ninja next to her. Said mech powered back online and looked at the two but the didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry, young lady. I don't know much about you, as I'm learning as I go along with this." The old man felt terrible. "Why did you fall out of the repair cradle the other day?" He fixed Stars with a hard look.

"You were spending too much time worrying about me. Kagero was ready to be brought back online. His memories of what happened between him and Shadowmaru are gone. If you hadn't noticed, I was talking to him while your men were working around us."

"The team need you Stars. Deckerd is taken...More like being used against us. The Build Team is not going to be able to stop him." Duke told them.

"I am in no shape to be fight right now Duke. Even if I was able to fight, I would still run the risk of getting injured more than I am already."

"Duke." Kagero spoke now. "Maybe it's best to let her heal than to have her rush into battle."

"Don't Kagero. This isn't your fight. It's mine." Stars slowly stood up, legs shaking as she stood to her full height as she slowly took small steps towards the Deckerd Room.

"Stars, just what are you going?" Toudou asked.

"Have a few things to get off my shoulders." The wounded femme said as she limps out of the room to be outside where she looked up to the late morning sky. Taking a deep cycle of air in thought he vents Stars as she powered down her optics enjoying the sunlight shining down on her.

A small voice from afar caught the femme's attention she powered her optics back on to be greeted with Yuuta running towards her. A huge smiles on his face, eyes shown brightly at seeing her as the boy came up to the femme wrapping his arms the best the could around Stars ankle, before having the femme brave kneeling down for the boy to have a better look at her.

"Stars." Yuuta said glad to see that she was doing better. "You're okay."

Stars picked Yuuta up in her servo to bring him closer to her optic level. "Yuuta, I'm fine. Nothing to be worry about."

"I know, but when you took the sword for Deckerd I felt that it was my fault for you getting hurt."

"Yuuta, I've had worse wounds than this."

"But I can't believe you risked your life for Deckerd's. Why would you do that?"

The femme optics were still a pale color as she watched Yuuta closely before she spoke. "Because Deckerd loves you Yuuta."

"I know Deckerd loves me and will risk his own life for me, but that's not th real reason." The boy sat in the femme's servo as the sun shined down on the two of them. "Stars? Do you...like Deckerd? Or one of the other Braves? Is that what made up you mind?"

Stars smiles down at the boy before giving a soft laugh. "If that was the case I would of still gave my life for Deckerd or one of the others. But that wasn't the case, was it. Shadowmaru tried to stop me as did the Build Team. When your screamed Deckard's name I had someone much like yourself scream for someone I knew that was in need of help."

"Was it your leader and the older male name...Samuel?" Yuuta made a face as he tried to speak a few English words.

""Indeed it was."

"Did your leader die?"

"Yes."

"And the older boy Sam brought back your leader?" Again the femme nods at Yuuta.

"Yuuta, the reason why I shoved Deckerd out of harm's way was because I knew you would miss him more than myself. Many of the Autobot's that I had proudly fought along side with would have done the same thing if they could."

"Stars, when you got injured why didn't you stay online long enough for the others to know that you were okay?"

"That is a question that you should find out for yourself mini-boss."

Stars made the young boy laugh as he spoke to her. "You're not Shadowmaru or Kagero. You don't have to call me that." 

Said femme set Yuuta down on the ground and stood back to her full height. "Follow me Yuuta. There is someone that I think you should meet again."

"It's not my sisters is it?"

"No." Stars looked down at him. "It's not your sisters. Far from it."

"Than who is it?"

Walking back in Toudou was in his office woking, Duke looked up as the was just leaving the room to head to the Deckerd Room. The Scotland yard Brave nods at the Femme as she too nods back at Duke before finishing what she needed to do.

"Kagero." Stars called out to the ninja. Yuuta hot on the femme's heels as he followed her.

"Back so soon from being outside?" Kagero spoke from above the femm who looked up at the other.

"Kagero?" Yuuta spoke looking up Stars before he taps Stars' ankle to get the attention to himself. "You...mean that Kagero as in Shadowmaru's older brother Kagero is still online."

Stars looked down at the boy before she answered. "Yuuta Kagero had been here before I was injured. Mr. Toudou has been working on Kagero's AI Chirp for sometime now. While Kagero didn't seem to be online while you or anyone else was here he was quite aware of what was going on around him. While Deckerd took your time and the Build Team went to get some rest Kagero and I had been talking to one another before he finally considered moving on his own away from his repair cradle." 

"S-so you knew that Kagero was still online. But what about you Stars?"

"Stars injuries were fatal for her frame to heal on there it's now mini-boss. She required time to offline to let the base of the nanobites to heal. Mr. Toudou's men had fix any and all wired and hoses inside the world it helped Stars heal a little quickly. As for the hugs hole,she had me weld a patch of metal over the wound to help the healing process go faster than at the normal slow rate that she was in." Kagero said as the mech stood beside Stars making the femme look shorter than what she really was, and also look vulnerable at how little she was compared to the meches on the team.

"..."

"Yuuta?" Stars asked the boy.

"Yes, Stars."

"The other need Kagero to take my place as I am not fit to fight."

"I know, but we are still missing one more Brave Stars. And it's Deckerd."

Stars vents air out making a rush of warm gust of air blow around Yuuta. "I know, but you have to keep fighting even if it's against someone you love."

The boy nods and leaves Kagero spoke. "Just where did you become such a motivation speaker?"

"Can it Kagero."

"So lavish when it comes to your own problems."

"My problems are my own. I didn't ask you about your own."

Kagero's wings move making Stars roll her optics at him. "You're right."

The wounded femme walked away from Kagero who watched the femme leave optics trailing the lithe frame of Stars. "Stop checking me out Kagero. I can feel you optics roaming over my frame." She said as she didn't even turn to face him.

" _You're mistaking me for Gunmax."_ The said over their prive com. 

" _I'm mistaking then? If I was correct you were to first on to hack into my private com to speak with me."_

" _Touchie."_

 _"Touchie my aft!"_

 _"I'll leave you be until the rest of the human are gone for us to practice later."_

 _"Always so honorable Kagero. That's what get's you in trouble."_

" _Trouble? I'm not trouble far from that than what Gunmax is."_

 _"Gunmax can't keep his mouth shut even if the was forced to."_

 _"Hmm. Seems like your two have a little fling going on between you two."_

 _"Kagero!"_

 _"..."_


End file.
